Ksmvr
Ksmvr was formerly the new Prognugator of Liscor's Antinium Hive. Now he is a member of the Horns of Hammerad. Appearance Ksmvr had originally four arms, as he was created to look exactly as normal Antinium Workers. The lower right arm is now missing after his duel with Klbkch, of which only a jagged stump remains.Chapter 2.32 H Personality needs to be written Background Ksmvr had been created by the Free Queen and was then trained by Klbkch in the duties of a Prognugator for years, until he was prematuredly advanced to become a Prognugator himself. Chronology Ksmvr was put in charge of his role as Prognugator after the death of Klbkch. Unlike his predecessor, Ksmvr didn't have any compassion, likely due to the rigorous training that Klbkch had him do. After some time of quietly organizing the Workers in the Hive, Ksmvr went after the Individuals that had by now surfaced among the Antinium, and believing them to be Aberrations, Ksmvr tortured Pawn until he could be convinced they were true individuals. He also intended to kidnap Erin and hold her captive in the hive, a plan that was prevented and abandoned however. He made his most egregious tactical error during Skinner's Attack on Liscor, when he withheld all aid from the city in order to protect the Free Queen as she finished the Rite of Anastases to resurrect Klbkch. After Klbkch was alive again, he called Ksmvr a fool and took command as the new Revalantor of their hive, and eventually relieved Ksmvr of all his duties towards the Free Antinium. rest needs to be written Powers and Abilities Within the Hive his strength is considered to be equal to a Silver-rank adventurer. Classes/Levels: * Skirmisher Lv. 20 (derived from Warrior) Skills: * Movement * Slash * Evasion SkillChapter 6.19 H * Flip * Surefoot (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Magic Cloak designed to protect from mundane arrows. * Claw necklace enchanted with Food Poisoning Resisting. * [Ring|[Barkskin Ring]]Chapter 4.10 * Ring of Jumping * Flamespread Dagger * Ring of Waterbreathing * Shortsword enchanted with Basic Hardening. * Bow that can shoot twice as far. * Enchanted Arrows. (x?) * Forceshield BucklerChapter 5.40 Trivia * His Age was revealed in Ch 6.18 H. * Ksmvr is the only person who can annoy Pisces and not the other way around.Chapter 3.30 Gallery Ksmvr by DemonicCriminal.jpg |Ksmvr getting arrested by DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “Good evening. Am I speaking to the Innkeeper known as Erin Solstice?” * (To Zevara) “Liscor may. But the Hive shall never be taken, even if ten thousand undead should attack.” * (To himself) “The Hive is all. The Queen is all.” * (To Zevara) “I did not order it. I did not. The Queen did not either. He—” Volume 2 * (To Erin) “I came here to find you. You gave Pawn purpose and Klbkch thinks highly of you. I…don’t know what to do. I am a failure.” Volume 3 * (To Pisces for the 38th time) “What is the artifact? I still do not understand. Please enlighten me, comrade Pisces.” * (To Erin) “This seems to be an acceptable form of remuneration. Here is your teleportation stone.” * (To Teriarch) “We are Silver-ranked adventurers. The Horns of Hammerad. May I ask why you have blocked our path?” * (To Teriarch) “If you let me live I will not cease until you or I lie dead.” Volume 4 * (To Ryoka) “I note these swords are not reacting despite their apparent enchantments. May I hold both, or will I burst into flame and die in excruciating agony?” * (To Drake) “I would be insulted if he did not use my body.” * (To Drake) “Animating a fallen teammate’s corpse is the only sound tactical decision to be made in a combat situation. Or would you prefer to let your comrades lie where they fall?” * (To Selys) “But that makes no sense. I object most strongly to this rule. Are you implying that my corpse has no tactical value in combat?” * (To Selys) “I can assure you that my deceased form is quite operable in many situations so long as it has not been dissected, disintegrated, incinerated, consumed, possessed, liquefied, or—” * (To Yellow Splatters) “I am a former Prognugator of the Hive. That gives me no authority.” * (To Yellow Splatters) “No authority. At all. But I am led to understand that this sword gives me all the authority I need. Move and I will injure you non-lethally but in a very painful way.” * (To the others) “I thought I was predator. Am I prey? Why did they attempt to eat me? Have I fallen so far down as to be food for food?” Volume 5 * (To Horns) “I believe I am able to function for at least four more days before expiring. In case anyone was concerned about my food consumption.” * (To himself) “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—” * (To Ceria) “I thought I could! Water! Water everywhere!” * (To Horns) “Aaaaah! Aaaaah! Aaaaa—oh. We are not on the water any longer. That is good. Was I an asset to the team?” * (To Olesm, Zevara & Ceria) “Ah. I perceive my presence is unwelcome. Am I being a nuisance? Please inform me directly when I am and I will take note of my behavior.” * (To Adventurers) “Yes. You were staring hard at the Goblin without ears for quite some time. So was everyone else. May I ask what the issue is? Is he horribly disfigured or is this a mark of some kind of sexual attractiveness I am not aware of?” Volume 6 * (To Ylawes) “Indeed. Allow us to be sacrificial decoys while the Mages retreat. Then we shall retreat, assuming we are alive.” * (To Moore) “I believe it is time to run, friend Moore. We are useless and fragile. Friend Moore? Hello? * (To Garia) “And I am Ksmvr. Hello. I am one of the Antinium, but I am not hostile towards you at the moment Miss Garia. So please do not fear for your life.” * (To Pisces) “I do not understand what this configuration of flesh means. Comrade Pisces, please explain.” * (To Celum's Watch Captain) “No. I completely understand the concept of arrest, Watch Captain. And I do not believe I will be arrested. I, personally, have done nothing wrong. And if you try to arrest me, sir, I will have to kill you.” * (To Mister Fairday) “You are a simple creature. I envy you your guiltless life. Until you break a bone or grow too old and are no doubt slaughtered for food or parts. But then, so are the Antinium. We are much alike, you and I.” * (To Embria) “That is correct. I am not listed as a monster in the Adventurer’s Guild.” * (To Maughin) “An Antinium, in point of fact. And I am no longer affiliated with my Hive. Good morning. I am Ksmvr, adventurer for hire.” * (To Grimalkin) “Um. Is this war?” * (To Horns) “I am unable to harm Grimalkin. Switching to Flamespread Dagger and arrow. Fleeing in cowardice!” * (To Grimalkin) “You remembered my name. I had thought you had trouble remembering.” * (To Horns) “I would like to understand that before I die.” * (To Yvlon) “But I am not married. I would not like to be perceived as immodest.” * (To Ceria) “I shall attempt to persuade Bird to impart some of his Fortress of Fluff.” * (To Palt) “He will not lose. My teammates will not fall, any of them. Or I would be in error. And my reason for living would be torn away. Watch.” * (To Yvlon) “Run. You must run, Yvlon. And live. I will be happy. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Izril Category:Liscor Category:Prognugator Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Skirmishers Category:Free Antinium Category:Horns of Hammerad